1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device including a projector and a method for controlling the electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device for displaying a rendered screen on a screen of the electronic device or for projecting and displaying the rendered screen through a projector and a method for controlling the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, smart phones or tablet Personal Computers (PCs) have become popular among consumers. As a result, applications using the smart phones or the tablet PCs are being actively developed. According to the related art, the smart phones or the tablet PCs typically include touch screens, and users may manipulate the smart phones or the tablet PCs by inputting a predetermined gesture onto the touch screens.
However, the smart phones or the tablet PCs emphasize portability, and thus the size of the touch screen of the smart phone or the tablet PC is limited. In particular, when the user desires to view a moving image or a still image by using the smart phone or the tablet PC, the user may experience a difficulty in viewing the moving image or the still image due to the limited-size touch screen.
According to the related art, a smart phone or tablet PC may project and display an image onto a screen by using a projector module. The user views the projected image rather than viewing the image displayed on the limited-size touch screen.
According to the related art, in order to input a particular command, the user inputs a particular gesture onto the touch screen. For example, the user needs to input the particular gesture while observing the touch screen, but cannot check this process on a projected image. For example, because the user-input gesture is input using a hand or a stylus pen and a smart phone or tablet PC according to the related art does not display a position of the hand or stylus pen on the touch screen, the user is unable to check (e.g., confirm) the desired input to the touch screen. The smart phone or tablet PC merely projects and displays rendered data and cannot project and display a gesture that the user physically inputs onto the touch screen.
Therefore, a need exists for a technique which allows a user to easily manipulate a smart phone or a tablet PC while observing a projected image.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.